Brave Frontier 10 truths
by lhklan The Unpronounceable
Summary: 10 truths about various characters in Brave Frontier.
1. Sodis

**10 truths: Sodis**

1. Even though he usually use axes, Sodis is a skilled swordsman. He was the one that taught Alyut the basic, though his brother now surpasses him in that swordsmanship.

2. Sodis have an amazing poker face, thanks to the years he spent as Lunaris's friend. He loves her dearly, but her fashion sense can be nerves wracking at times. He still remember the time that she visited him in the infirmary wearing his shirt – only partially buttoned – and really short shorts. Thankfully the others were out on a training session.

3. Sodis can't dance. At all. He managed to keep that secret hidden until he's reborn as a Summon Unit, at which point his usual solution of "switch place with Alyut whenever there's dancing involved" fails.

4. His hobbies include fishing, reading, playing chess and cooking. Everyone was surprised about the last one, since most of the other hobbies paint him as some sort of old man.

5. (Related to 4) The former Guardian Chef is a rather good cook. Among the 12 Guardians, he's the one usually saddled with kitchen duty.

6. Sodis only wears his helmet in battle, though he usually wears a bandanna so that the other can differentiate between him and Alyut.

7. His discovery of the Gods plan was an accident: He was patrolling at the time when he overheard two Gods planning to release Phee and Narumika as the vanguard in their extermination campaign.

8. The red cape on his back was a gift given to him when he first joined the Guardians. Despite it being worn and tattered over time, he still wears it to battle.

9. Despite being a calm and collected person, Sodis can get rather hot blooded sometimes. Thankfully it's a rare occurrences and if it did happens, Lunaris can calm him down quickly.

10. He could have dodged Lunaris's attack, but he chose to take it. He knew her well enough to know her plan of letting him escape by exhausting herself, but he also knew that the Gods would punish her for her failure. He can't bear the thoughts of her enduring the Gods wrath, especially some of the more … distasteful one. (He was this close to cleaving a God in half after the latter made some comments about making Lunaris his "servant" when he witness her prowess)


	2. Lunaris

**10 truths: Lunaris**

1. Despite being considered as the mother of the group, the Guardians refuse to let Lunaris into the kitchen without someone else keeping watch on her. Unsupervised, her foods tend to get really strange. As in "summon tentacles" strange.

2. She's amazing when it comes to giving advice, whether it be personal life, work or even love. She was the one that pushed Ramna and Farlon together...

3. Weirdly enough, most of her clothes tend to show a lot of skin. When asked, Lunaris just shrugs and said that she didn't notice/

4. Lunaris knew about Alyut's crush on her and tried to dissuade him from it. She was glad when Alyut finally looked at another girl. She was surprised at his choice though.

5. The shadow master can easily differentiate Sodis and Alyut even when they dress alike. If asked, she'll just smile and say "It's a secret"

6. Her favorite hobby is dancing. Whenever she had nothing to do, Lunaris would just put on some music and let her body follows the rhythm.

7. People were surprised when the charm user didn't say goodbye to Sodis when knight left to join the Guardians. Her mother was one of the few that wasn't,

8. Lunaris loves her mother dearly. Even with her work as a Guardian, Lunaris still took the time to visit her in secret. And after her mother passed away, Lunaris make sure visit her grave once every month.

9. It took a full week for her to snap out of her trance from killing Sodis. Even then, she never truly recovered: She almost never laugh, her eyes lost a lot of its shine and there are times that she would stare at her hands with sorrow and guilt on her face.

10. When Sodis finally join Shishi – the Summoner – group, Lunaris dragged him into her bedroom and locked the door. Nobody – not even the Summoners – saw them for three days. When they finally resurfaced, Lunaris looked immensely happy while Sodis… well, no one know what Sodis was feeling since he had his armor on.


	3. Vargas

**10 truths: Vargas**

1. Out of the Six Heroes, Vargas was the one that travelled the most. He was also the only one that actually meets them all face to face before their first meeting for the largest battle in the war with the Gods.

2. The armor that Vargas wears was his father's. He was somewhat sad that it was modified too much when he becomes the Holy Flame, but he knew that his father would approve since the man had always tell him to walk his own path.

3. He never got that rematch with Lava. A fact that he regret for a long time, especially when she gave him her wings. He got his wish when they finally meet again in the Tower of Spirits. Nobody know what the result was since both party refuses to talk about it.

4. Strangely enough, he never crossed blade with Selena. It would have been good training against his opposing element, yet he never said anything about it. Most of the time, he's too busy trying to get her to stop worrying so much.

5. He had no problem duking it out with Lyn and/or Garland though. Sometimes it wa 1, sometimes a 2 on 1 match, and other times it was a free for all. It was also the reason why he could dodge so well, since getting hit by those two at the same time _hurts_.

6. He is immensely grateful for the Maidens since they came to help Agni once, but he'd rather not encounter them unless necessary. Serin was too cold, Bailey and Fennia too hyper, Lico was too crazy. He got along slightly better with the other two, but then he and Cayena tend to argue a lot while Vanilla's smile sometimes send chills up his spine.

7. Vargas is rather dense when it come romance. Garland doesn't know whether he should laugh at the various situations Vargas got stuck in without knowing why or bash his head against the wall in frustration. The blacksmith just sigh and keep a small score of whoever was interested in his best friend. So far, there are 4 in the "definitely" section and 1 in the "maybe" category.

8. The first sword that he ever used was his father's. The sword that stays with him the longest is from Garland. And the last and final one… It was his most precious sword, one that he'll carry with him to the graves.

9. As he evolves, Vargas hair turns from fiery-but-still-normal-hair to holy-shit-it's-actually-fire-hair. Because of that, the young swordsman ran into a lot of unwanted situation. He is still somewhat pissed at Eze for using his hair as a makeshift campfire. Repeatedly.

10. As a rule, Vargas tries to keep his emotions in check whenever he fights. As the war with the Gods continues, his control was tested time and time again but he managed to hold on. It wasn't until the supposed death of some of his closest friends – Lava, Garland, Lyn and Selena – that he snapped. It marks the first time that the theory of "Water always beat Fire" was proven wrong, as Phee can attest.

Note: The Tower of Spirits is what I call the place where the Summon Unit came from.


End file.
